


Déjà Vu

by Defiler_Wyrm



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All of time and space and we end up here?” She’s incredulous and why oughtn’t she be? Her daydreams of visiting the Americas were always big bright cities and dazzling waterways, not…THIS. Despite her pique Rose has the good sense by now to keep her voice down. If only the Doctor had the same. </p><p>“Well. Yes. It’s where we need to be so here we are,” he explains as though it’s the most obvious thing ever. </p><p>Rose pulls a face. “What could possibly be important in <i>Ohio?!</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Written as what was meant to be a story!anon for [satanchangedmypresets](http://yougettorideshotguncas.tumblr.com) but Tumblr wouldn't co-operate so I had to do it as a [submission](http://yougettorideshotguncas.tumblr.com/post/35714648692/deja-vu). 6_6 This is rather terrible, being my first go with the Doctor and Rose, and I'm (somewhat) sorry.

“All of time and space and we end up here?” She’s incredulous and why oughtn’t she be? Her daydreams of visiting the Americas were always big bright cities and dazzling waterways, not…THIS. Despite her pique Rose has the good sense by now to keep her voice down. If only the Doctor had the same. 

“Well. Yes. It’s where we need to be so here we are,” he explains as though it’s the most obvious thing ever. 

Rose pulls a face. “What could possibly be important in  _Ohio?!_ ”

There’s no stopping him once he has it in his head that there’s something to do or find, though, so as always she just tries to keep up both with his (admittedly charming) motormouth & stride. He’s on about time vortices, massive abnormalities, and the curious absence of a rift for the amount of time energy contained in this unassuming little backwater town. “And I’ve the most peculiar feeling I’ve been here before but can’t….” 

Rose blinks. “You mean déjà vu?” 

“Yes! No. Yes! But  _oh no_.”

”Slow down,” she admonishes. “You saying you’ve been here before or sumfing?” 

The look on his face (all wide eyes and furrowed brow) is NEVER a good sign. “Possibly, yes. Probably, no. No, it’s – it’s something  _else_. Left to its own this much time energy would rip holes in reality big enough to swallow this solar system. Something is keeping all this stable…containing it…maybe even  _directing_  it.” 

Rose blinks again, bewildered. “What like controlling it?” 

“Exactly,” he crows with a madcap grin.

The girl’s mouth works soundlessly before she blurts, “But what for?” 

“That,” (out comes the sonic screwdriver, scanning for God-knows-what manner of timey wimey whatnot) “is the question, isn’t it.” Off he trots again, drawing stares from wary Americans who mutter about out-of-towners under their breath. If only they knew.

Well it’s everywhere. It seems every ten steps down the sidewalk something shifts as if the world itself were a flickering lightbulb and she could swear she just passed that storefront not half a block ago. She’s asked the same question three times now and it’s starting to get frustrating because she can’t recall how or if the Doctor’s answered. It comes to her slowly, though, as if through a fog: something about a loop, and it not affecting them  _quite_  the same thanks to the TARDIS.

What that means in effect, of course, is that the source (or control, one of the two or both) somehow both more difficult to track and easier to identify. WELL. Harder to get CLOSE to at least but the more inadvertent backtracking they do the more certain the Doctor seems of what they’re going to find. Rose can’t tell whether he’s terrified or thrilled at the prospect but suspects it’s both. It’s usually both. Anything that gets him this excited is bound to be scary.

She isn’t certain what she was expecting but it sure wasn’t a middle-aged man in a cheap grey suit. The fact that the Doctor’s all grins when they track him to an alley isn’t making her feel any better. 

“Short-range time loops,” he announces loudly, prompting the man to turn on his heel, “you know you really used to be a lot more subtle.” 

The man cocks his head, seeming to weigh options as he glances between the other two. “Well lookit what the ramshackle blue box dragged in,” the American smirks.

“You two know each other?” Rose asks warily. 

Her friend keeps his eyes on the suited man. “Oh yeeess, but it’s been a very, very long time.” 

“Long enough that you’ve changed your face again…Doctor,” the man nods with a guarded look. 

The Doctor grins wider. “I was about to say the same about you.” 

The other man cackles and Rose gasps: in a silent flicker the grey-suited man’s form gives way to a shorter fellow with eyes like brass and a smirk as dangerous as the Doctor’s. “Not exactly.”

“I know what you’re doing here,” the Doctor pushes, tone gone sharp. The ‘American’ flicks a glance between the Doctor and Rose, and his lip curls. 

“I doubt that.” His voice drips condescension  “It wasn’t any of your concern back then and it isn’t any of your business now so… _butt out_.” He tilts his head, snaps his fingers pointedly…and just like that – one global lurch later, they’re back on the deck of the TARDIS, as if there was a scene change when they weren’t looking. 

“Doctor,” Rose grinds out, knuckles gone white on a railing, “WHAT. Was THAT.” 

The Doctor gives her a wide-eyed, sidelong look and says far too airily: “Gabriel. They called him Gabriel once. And that is also our cue to  _go_.”


End file.
